User talk:Lynne1984
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum talk:Index page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Uberorb (Talk) 17:20, September 1, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' dlcs for PS3 available here. i have no account so let me know if this link does not allow for purchases. 01:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) yay!! Another female! :D 18:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay back at ya!! I thought i was the only strogen in this place!! LOLLynne1984 20:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ESTROGEN spelt it wrong first time!!Lynne1984 20:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - ''Strogens! the no Y chromosome coalition! get hybriddragoness to come back and weve got real grrl powah! well, a triad anyway.) ::you can join us if you'd like, Doc. :p 00:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Its ok Dr.F were all open minded here. :) Lynne1984 03:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) irc? don't leave out d1g and combat destroyer. why do the 'femmes get all the coolest tags? 03:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2 We can only hope they get the hint that EVERYONE and their brother wants borderlands 2. Just looking at this wiki should tell them ''something! It would be a marketing "no brainer" and they wouldn't even have to advertise. 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Lets hope so!! This is the first, 1st person shooter i have ever played and i love it!! Im still working on getting all my characters up to level 69. Ive been playing since September 2010!! Take breaks here and there maily cause im not home at my own PS3!!Lynne1984 20:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) R. Pickford, himself said BL2 is "a no brainer". Its just a matter of time :) 20:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hello, Thank you for welcoming me! now i feel instantly at home in this place :). i have to thank the other Greeter too excuse me You are welcome!! Just remember, always sign your posts with 4 tildes ~ at the end!! Lynne1984 15:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) clear command If you use the command, in the right places, on your profile, you can get everything exactly how you want it to look. For example, It does the same thing in the same place as the period you have there (I replaced the period with and hit preview :) 10:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I really was kinda aggrivated trying to figure out what i was doing wrong!! My profile looks like a mess. Now i can fix it.Lynne1984 11:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) German version of Borderlands... Hi there, i found a nice Skullmasher ( 6x469/ 93.3 ACC/ 0.3 ROF) but i can only make a picture of it from the german version of the game... I haven`t seen other weapon stats than english ones - is it ok then? ABG Affenjunge 10:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is okay. There is no "rule" that says itemcard images must be in English, it just happens that the majority of contributors here play the English version. All we really look at are the parts and the numbers. -- 11:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I changed my Xbox settings and now i`ll be able to submit my "english" version of the weapon ;D ABG Affenjunge 12:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Airos is right. I actually looked at the pic of your skullmasher and didnt even notice it. I was looking at the parts and numbers of it. Didnt even realize it was in german. Good find though. I usually only find them in the high 300s. I found one that was a 506x4 damage. Needless to say i kept it. 03:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) : I, for one, have no problem with German weapon cards appearing on this site. Have recently switched to the German version of the game for some fresh voice acting. Daemmerung 07:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) keeping the faith Thank you so much for your greetings. I have been crazy busy lately, will join you more though :) 20:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem!! Always happy to help!! Everyone gets busy in the real world somtimes. 18:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hello! Thanks for the greeting. =) I'll do what I can here to help out. Artic Bullymong |image = File:B5.jpg |caption = |gender = |faction = Creature |race = Bullymong |location = |played by = }} Edit this message and look at the source. It is the "template" for the Infoboxes. It was copied directly from warblades edit so it shows your pagename LOL. You can change the to plain text if you want to take out your pagename :) 21:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ho ho, who woldua thunk it, right? Re: Welcome Thanks for the greeting! I'm planning to make myself known around here, and I too, am DYING for Borderlands 2 to come. :) [[User:TheSunsword 'Sunny']] 00:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'm trying to get the expansions so I can see what happened with the story, but paying bills is a little more importanat, lol. I was wondering if you found any information on borderlands 2, I can only find trailers. RedTiger 03:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the information, I might be able to download it somewhere. I'm also second-thinking buying the expansions, since I haven't found any information about the characters being transferrable to the sequel. Although I might just get them if BL2 sucks, lol. RedTiger 01:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) greeter thank you very much for your continued participation in the greet squad/greeter project. it has not escaped notice that though others have quit or focus on projects which are more appealing to them, you persist (daily, almost without fail) in wecoming new users to the wiki. greeting is a project of mine and means (<) nothing to the admins & users here (with the possible exception of Razldaz). there is, as yet, no wikia position of Greeter but i am working on it. please know that I am always happy to see you message a new user. : I Too, am glad to have you, Lynn, as a member of this wiki and the greet team for this very reason. -- 04:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No, Thank you! Your efforts are truely valuable to the Wiki and this community. Please, keep up the good work. 22:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) congrats congrats on the UotM. it is well-deserved. :) 22:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! 00:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : APPLAUSE for Lynne. Good Job. 02:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Now you guys are just makeing me blush. LOL J/K thanks veggie!! 14:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) New to forum My name is Kristi. I am a Borderlandsaholic. I have been reading this forum for a very long time. I have never actuaaly played online or talked on the forum, but would like to. I'm currently on my sixth character play through and getting a little tired of farming Craw alone. If you are interested in doing some online play, please let me know. My PSN name is Prissyb!tch and my e-mail is kbloodworth(at)gmail dot com.PrissyB*tch something new hiya lynne. I was talking with Mama F the other day, and we were thinkin' about greeting new users who have created an account but have not contributed yet. The idea behind it was the slight chance that it may encourage them to be active. is the list of users whenever they create an account. Just thought we would give it a try and see the response. :) 06:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :This is a little behind others, but we really are grateful that you are persistent as a Greeter. It's always nice to see when they leave a reply back as well. :3 21:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Razz!! :) 03:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Well THX xD I`m currently playing my add-ons second time (2. playtrough) and I must say, this is the best game ever!! :D I`m seriously waiting for Borderlands 2 to come out! :D But thanks for your support! It`s good to know there`s so nice people out here. :D Fake N1K0 13:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the offer i'll ask for some help when i need it but i pretty much got it under control i've beat the game and i am the highest level possible but again ill ask if i need help thanx (Chris aka SOD DRAEMEATER) hi there, new member here, real quicck, i could help but notice that a lot of people have nifty signatures, im new to this wiki, let alone membership to any wiki at all, so if you could tell me how to change my signature, i would greatly appreciate it. thank you. InnuendoOctopus 10:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for keeping the faith :D 11:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Crash Oh yeah. Forrester helped me out and its fixed and i bought it :P, i had to lock on mel (i havn't played the game in a LONG time so yeah)Flaming skull of heaven 11:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC)Skull Good, glad to see you got help with that issue! 12:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say HI ! so HI :P 16:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) No worries, rant on :P. I just thought you might like to know your time spent here has not gone unnoticed :) I have heard other GBX forum-ites say similar things about the wiki. Wikis/wikipedia in general seem to get a bad rap due to the fact that anyone can post on almost any page. This can lead to inaccurate info being posted either accidentally or on purpose, such as the Shredder Shredder post you mentioned. That is why it is up to us, the RC's, to keep tabs on things and make sure things are kept on the up and up. Keep up the good work and fell free to send me a message when ever you fell the need to RANT talk :P. 03:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :we have been attempting plant a double agent in the gbx forums for some time now. I tried to infiltrate once but they stole my underwear and punched my dog. you are hearby promoted to double-o status, agent 001984, and tasked with penetrating (qu'est que ce?) the gbx forums. there you will sow the seeds of wiki content and plant mis-mis-information. see the evil doctor before departing for your usual gear: dart-shooting editing pen, invisible b&nhammer, and, should you be discovered, r0llbaXX-filled tooth. as usual should you be caught this wiki will consider the event freaking hilarious. 05:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Veggie. And yes everything you stated above is exactly why we get slammed on the GB forums. Oh well haters will be haters. And to you Fryguy, i hope that wasnt your only pair of underware!! But seriously LMAO!! My preferred double agent equipment would be a nano suit. Find me one and you have a deal. LOL 21:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :i'm afraid that there isn't enough nano catalyst in this year's wikia budget for a nanosuit. we did clear enough at last month's all-you-can-eat bacon dinner and taco walk to buy you this. good luck and godspeed. 23:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh YES!!! How did you know i always wanted to be a pink power ranger!! See im good at sarcasim as well. Lol 01:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, folks! Sorry to nose in on your chat, but I was tired of reading what the kids were babbling about, so I came to see what the grown ups were talking about. I only went to "that" forum to find some online friends and it's been successful. But...OMG! They do babble! They make my head hurt. I love this game and I love this wiki! I've been using this wiki since I started this game in Dec. 09 or at least since I got so lost I needed help. I feel like I've read every page and I've learned so much about the game which kept me playing this long. I am a ** yr old woman who (according to society) probably shouldn't be playing video games everyday. But **** society! Anyway, I just wanted to say this wiki is great and way more informative than anything else on the net. I hope that anyone who visits there and here realize what I know. Thanks to the many people who put this together for me to utilize. If you need a poster child, you got one. I'd post it on every page there. If you want to hear people argue haplessly go there. If you want to be informed, come here. Again, thanks to all of you! 18:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : welcome to the side of Might and Right, miss prissy galore. please report to Forum:Why_I_Think_The_Gearbox_Forums_Suck for de-briefing. now, report, agent double-oh-nineteen-eighty-four. do the forumites cite any specific examples of inexactness or ineptitude? or is L3V1 just still mad we wouldn't let him run rampant on the wiki and "fix all of our mistakes?" 18:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Luckily, I haven't witnessed an exuberant amount of negativity towards the wiki. Mostly just if things come up about modding or some other boring topics. They just have this high and mighty "purest" thing that causes them to call everyone "cheaters" and go on about how this or that has "ruined" the game. I think they forgot games by the very definition are supposed to be fun. The only thing that could "ruin" this game is if someone told us we couldn't play it anymore. From what I've seen people have different ways they like to play it and have fun. I believe that's exactly what the creaters intended. If I get any good dirt, I'll be sure to report. 18:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Well said Prissy!! I like how your age is **!! LOL im 28yrs old and get weird looks when i tell people that i play video games. Been away from the internet for a few days. Believe it or not that is still possible now a days!! So a greeting i will go. 23:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) A wrong redirect Hello, on the front page of the wiki the link to Maya is corrupt. It redirects to May, not Maya. Mu6o 20:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the link is correct. Might be a page corruption on your end. Try refreshing the page (with cache) of the page and tell us if you still have the issue. happypal (talk • ) 17:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Here is a picture of the redirect, I have tried to refresh the cache and page but didn't work. Also I have tried this from work and from here, same effect. :Thanks. Mu6o 20:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) the caption link works but the image redirect is broken. thank you, unsigned user whom I am too lazy to check the name of. unfortunately i can't fix it now from my "smart" phone. 17:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I have misunderstood you. Unfortunately, this requires admin privileges. happypal (talk • ) 18:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I found who it was, and told them it would be delt with by an admin. Also reminded them to sign thier posts. 19:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :good lookin' out, mu6o. the broke'd redirect is now fix'd. 20:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) hey how do i beat crawmerax 4 player AHHHHHHHHH! the epic cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sabretooth1991 13:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) seen that one before with the caption "even cats hate lag" Sabretooth1991 13:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) +2 Team Find Rare Items possible discovery. Hello, Lynne. The reason why I joined this site besides loving the game so much is that I have important information regarding the +2 Team Find Rare Items ability from the Catalyst/Scavenger mods. After doing some testing I've found that the ability does work but not the way everyone is thinking. I've posted the information in the Gearbox forums but the threads about the +2 FRI have all been dead for quite a long time already. I'm new to this kind of site and I don't know where to contribute this information and since you sent me a welcome message.(Not sure if it was simply an automated message or anything lol.) I decided to ask you for help. Thank you in advance. PS. I know it's quite late but this information will definitely help the wiki expand.(If I'm correct of course since I'm 90% sure. But to let the testers on the subject know about my almost confirmed theory and what to test. I'm almost sure about it but just to be sure.) Moldredd 07:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Lynne. I've posted the theory on the Watercooler section as you indicated. Hope I did it right (Didn't get the puzzle part of your instructions. lol) Thank you for your assistance. I really appreaciate it. Take care and keep on rocking! I feel relieved now. Now I can resume farming crawmerax again (It's my neverending addiction! ) Thanks again. You are very kind. I'll keep it in mind. Take care Moldredd 06:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting ^^. Actualy, i have got a question. Am I able to ad something like a TRIVIA-Section on the character-pages? 'cause untill now, i found out at least one little Trivia fact about Salvadore FreakPhoenix 19:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there Lynne, thanks for the welcome message. I'm enjoying the Wiki as much as I'm enjoying the game. I've been throwing in my 2-cents-worth here & there, I figure I'll get the hang of making a tidy edit eventually. I have a couple of quick question regarding the use of pics:- *Are the pics & userbuttons on-site free to use on my blog &/or talk page, custom signature, etc? *If so, should I mention a credit to the person who placed them originally as a courtesy, or is that info already embedded in the file? *I've used a couple of pics already, simply to fill a blank on my profile - they show with a white box around them, is there a way to remove it & tidy the page up? :Cheers, tempus edax rerum 04:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) thanx Thanks Lynne, was a great help. I figured it would always be good 'wiki-quette' to ask before borrowing pics from personal pages, just wasn't sure about the others. I'm slowly working thru the help pages, there's a gold-mine of info - I figure I'll get my profile all spiffy-like eventually. Cheers ~~Tempus edax rerum~~ 13:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing Stuff G'day from sunny Oz! Hope you're well. (actually, I tell a wee fib - it's brass-monkeys here in the dead of winter) I've appreciated your help so far, but here I am again with a few more questions... *where in the name-of-all-that's-holy is a table that lists commands like 'noinclude' & parameters for use? (I keep getting shunted to & fro between this wiki-help & t'other wiki-help on the same pages without any joy - should I just venture forth & Google it?) *I tried uploading a graphic to my scratch (sandbox) page to tinker with sizing, layout & custom signatures - when I click 'upload this file' (from my 'puter) I get a blank white box with the words "Upload File" & nothing happens, any ideas? (For the moment I'm using the Special:upload & that works ok - I hope that's alright) *When you find a spare moment, could you do me a favour & look at my Bloglist test & tell me if I'm on the right track? I don't want anyone to fix it, I'll never learn a darned thing! Just point me in the right direction. Cheers, 12:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes a cheerful smile is all it takes! I do appreciate your time, a lot of places you don't get the time of day :( Statistically speaking, you may be the only greeter I've met so far, but on this wiki, you're top of my list so far :) I've dropped a line to Dr. F, I figure eventually little lights will begin to go on & I'll get my act together. Cheers 21:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal has requested admin priviledges on this wiki. Please review and respond here. 21:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll review that right now. 23:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your support! Our paths don't cross much, but I see what you do on the recent edits. happypal (talk • ) 09:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the email i am new to wikia so i do not know how to edite yet Ok Thank you for telling me. I am alright right now though :D The Berserker (talk) 21:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 01:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Contribution Help Thanks for the welcome. And I have some things that I would like to contribute, but I wasn't able to edit some of the pages. Namely, the Zer0 page. A lot of what I have comes from the limited edition guide book for Borderlands 2 as well. I didn't plan on copying it all word for word, but I do have a fair amount to contribute if I can be given the chance. Hello, again! Hi, Lynne. It's been a long time since I talked to you and once again thank you for your kindness. I'm just letting you know that I did finish the Crawmerax video guide I talked about and uploaded it to youtube. I know it's late but useful things are always there for good, besides I really wanted to do it anyway. Take care and keep being a wonderful person. See ya! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4cIlZ0wY6Y Hope some people still find it useful...User:Moldredd Moldredd (talk) 05:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok then as you can see I'm new here and I'm taking some time to learn just how to post and ask with in this system. This sites forum is not layed out like most forums so I may need help from time to time. Can I call on you for help?? Any way I must say the online play (Co-Op) is not what I thought it would be and that's a really good thing. ~~White_R34~~ Hello, thanks for the automated message. I signed up so that I could edit a few things, but am unable to edit any of them. First one is that I just don't know where I would go to edit, and I imagine if I did I wouldn't have permissions. On the menu bar, under Borderlands 2, there's a "Special Weapon Effects" link, which brings one to the Borderlands 1 special effects page. At the bottom of said page there is a link to http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Weapon_Effects_Bordelands_2 Which is a nice page, and it would be more useful, even if it has a typo in its name. Another edit is that I was going to add content to the Frostborn Canyon page at http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Frostburn_Canyon but then realized that it was locked after I had registered. Are we being discouraged from adding information to pages like this? There are several Borderlands 2 areas that are locked and are tagged in the cleanup category. Thanks! 12:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Flumme: Thanks, I'll see what I can do, but atm I have trouble with printscreen, all my pics turn up black, as if was trying to copy-paste something from a video. Hi Lynne, may be a silly question since I'm kinda new to the wiki, but how would I delete a picture which was accidently uploaded ? Tribbles01 (talk) 13:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) thanks hi ho. just dropping a line of appreciation for your tireless efforts in resisting the siren call of 19-hours of daily BL2 play and greeting the countless masses of new contributors. make sure you wash your hands. some of these rc's look a little hinky. cheers! 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) see also(?): -or- Thanks Fry!! :) 22:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Hiya, thanks for the warm welcome. I was just wondering, should seperate pages should be made for each game? For example, the Class Mod page is already excessively long, and as further information about the Borderlands 2 Class Mods is input, the page will only increase in size; it would perhaps be better if the page was split into "Class Mod (Borderlands)" and "Class Mod (Borderlands 2)". But, this would then mean that every page would have to also be split to keep consistency, altough this would probably happen anyway if "Borderlands 3" was ever made. My question still is, however, Should seperate pages should be made for each game? Thanks for reading. DeAuTh1511 (talk) 13:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) hey i was wondering how do you find all the vault symbols..... thank you for listening... drewski 21020:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Drewski210 (talk) Hey there. "If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. I will get you the answer quick as can be!" -Lynne1984 I'm a huge fan of Borderlands-franchise, and I'd like to contribute somehow. Is there any way I could contribute easier, than sitting on my X, trying to look for things that aren't already here, or crawling through this Wiki and trying to find possible typos? :D Regards. -Swornie for your review User blog:Fryguy42/A Modest Proposal - Range data 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:50, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Banned by DynastyW for calling him an asshat, please remove my ban. Thank-you. Hey Lynne, this is CollosoNeil here. I have been banned from chat by DynastyW for an argument we had, that got heated. How long am i banned from chat. CollosoNeil (talk) 05:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) (also) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:42, November 22, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yay...Congrats!! And you are welcome! 15:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) WEPONS B-L 2 CAN YOU CUSTOMIS BORDERLANDS 2 WEPONS...? Carl1001 (talk) 19:18, December 19, 2012 (UTC) (CARL1001) how do u unlock dahl efficiency skins please help Hail to the Chief! I just seen that you were promoted to Chief Liaison Officer. I was happy to see the recognition. Thanks for everything you have done. 07:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Your back?! Ive been having computer issues the last month or so. Now my stupid laptop screen went white. :/ So i have resorted to buying a serial cable to hook up to my flat screen TV today. It works for now. 18:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) HHhhuuuuggggssss!!!!! Welcome back... Good to see ya. 23:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hi thanks for the welcome Lynne, as you know i,m new here, what you don't know is that i've never done a Wiki before! so ANY advice you or anyone out there can give me is going to be put to good use. Right now the page keeps reminding me to use a signature button,gotta go figure out how to set and use it first thing! Anyways thanks for the welcome...20:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Doomsteel (talk) Unfair ban crying i have a pearlesent gun lv50 unforgiven no one belives me in chat so one banned me i dident do anything now im banned for nothing help me Zero101101 There was a formal apology and Zero101101 is UNBANNED from chat. We hope, moving forward, that Zero will look past the discrepancy and, again, we are sorry. 20:08, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Robot for letting me know. Im just seeing this today. My computer has been a complete pain in the a** lately. Working when it wants to. No money for a new one yet. :( Thats why i havent been able to be on as much lately. 15:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC)